July Mornings
by beatles-revelution1204
Summary: Something isn't right on Mattie's big day ! Fem!Canada x Prussia


~Her birthday is normally forgotten, so what happens when Mattie Williams is suddenly visited by a certain Albino? ~ Fem!Canada x Prussia

**Third person POV**

Mattie sat down on her overly large couch, it was dark in her house, and all the lights had been turned off. Her day had started off normally enough. Her alarm clock waked her up promptly at 8:00. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking down at Kumajiro, who sat at the foot of her bed. Mattie looked around her room next, her door was open and her shades up, and that's where things started to get weird… normally Mattea Williams slept with her door closed and her shades down and then she looked to the left of her and the sheets were undone. Mattea quickly got out of bed, almost knocking Kumajiro off. She grabbed her hockey stick from beside her bed and slowly ventured out to explore who was in her house.

**Gilbert's POV**

Mattie came down stairs in a white night gown, with a red hoodie over it. She had a hockey stick in her hand and I'm pretty sure she would have beaten me to a pulp if I hadn't turned the lights on. She stood there in shock for a minute, looking adorable before she hit me on the head with her hockey stick.

**Third Person POV**

After she hit Gilbert on the head, Mattie turned and turned off all the lights, since she wasn't used to the brightness. She sighed and sat down on her overly large couch, waiting for Gilbert to wake up. She had to admit it was kind of nice that he was quiet for once, but she felt bad because she had hurt him. She soon got bored and stepped into the kitchen to make breakfast.

**Mattie's POV**

I made special pancakes shaping them like the maple leaves on my flag, with my special mold. Gilbert was still unconscious on the floor, but I decided to make extra because I know how much he loves them. I finished about 24 pancakes in only a matter of minutes. Kumajiro came down while I was making them and I gave him a bit of the batter, but after that he went to go watch T.V. It was pretty quiet for a while, I was close to finishing the last of the batter, and thank god because I was starving. Just as I finished I heard a small ~piyo~ noise coming from my living room.

**Gilbert's POV**

I woke up when the awesome Gilbird started cheeping. I smelled the scent of pancakes coming from the kitchen, and then suddenly *WHAM* I wave of pain hit my head. I looked up and saw Mattie standing next to me, an unusual smirk on her face. "I see you woke up Gilbert, you want me to get you some ice?" I nodded even though it hurt to do so.

**Third Person POV**

Mattie quickly went into the kitchen grabbing an ice pack out of her freezer, and then she took the maple syrup out of the fridge for when she had breakfast. She took her time getting to Gilbert, because he shouldn't have snuck into her house in the first place. After about five minutes she walked back into her living with the cold ice pack in hand. "Here you go, and I'm going to guess that you're hungry too." Gilbert smiled and nodded, placing the ice pack on his forehead. "Mattie, why'd you have to hit me so hard? I didn't even know you could hit that hard!" Mattie smiled and laughed. Gilbert felt on top his head, missing a familiar yellow fluff ball on top of his head. He stood up quickly, and started frantically looking around…which really made him feel dizzy. After a few minutes Gilbert sat down defeated and dizzy on Mattie's couch. He readjusted the ice pack on his head and looked at Mattie who was sitting across from him. "Hey, Mattie have you seen Gilbird?" She almost shook her but then remembered the noise she heard when she was cooking. "Yeah, Gilbert I believe he's in the kitchen." As soon as the words left her mouth Gilbert ran into the kitchen, ignoring his throbbing head, ignoring Mattie shouting at him. Gilbert saw Gilbird sitting on a small stack of pancakes shaped like maple leaves, just staring at him with cute little black eyes.

Gilbert looked quickly inside to see Mattie sitting on her couch watching a hockey match on her big screen T.V. Gil took this opportunity and peeked at her calendar to see that today's date was circled with a red marker and had a maple drawn on it. In the corner was small neat black writing that said "My Birthday" and instantly Gilbert remembered.

Gilbert placed Gilbird back on his head and grabbed the plate that Gilbird hadn't landed on, and was off to the living room. On the small table behind the couch Gilbert set down the two plates of maple leaves shaped pancakes and a large bottle of maple syrup. "Hey Mattie are you hungry?" Gilbert's voice effectively startled the shy Canadian girl, making her jump ten feet in the air. After she calmed down a bit Mattie turned to see Gilbert, grinning like an idiot Gilbird now settled back in his silver head. Mattea nodded hesitantly and suddenly Gilbert managed to lift the small table from behind her couch and set it in front of her.

Mattie's eye's almost popped out of her head, as Gilbert single handedly moved the table, which she saw held her maple leave shaped pancakes, syrup and two glasses of orange juice. Mattea allowed herself to let go of a breath and thanked Gilbert in almost a whisper. Gilbert sat down next to Mattea, making her blush, and quickly stuff a mouthful of pancakes into her mouth, causing a bit of syrup to stay on her cheek. Mattea didn't notice it though before Gilbert leaned very very close. Mattea reacted by scooting back so far that she fell off the couch, in her white nightgown. Her violet eyes were wide with shock and she hugged her knees self-consciously to her chest. When she finally found her voice she sounded a bit shocked and a bit mad, "Gilbert care to explain why the left side of my bed was unmade this morning?" Gilbert shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and smiled in a carefree way before answering the Canadian. "Well you see I came in at about 2 in the morning, and you know what I was sober too! Well I heard a loud crash coming from your room so decided I should go in there and be the awesome me and protect you! But then I got cold so I tucked myself in. and that was that" Mattea nodded and got up, smoothing her nightgown in the process. She finally sat down next to Gilbert again and over the next half over they ate in a comfortable silence.

Mattie took their plates into the kitchen and turned on her ihome to her favorite playlist. First there was her song, Canadian Please, she sang along to it and succeeded to finished doing the two dishes and the glasses. Then came on a song that never failed to remind her of Prussia, not only because it was in German, but because when she translated the lyrics it truly did seem like Prussia's style. Mattea continued to put away dishes that had been sitting in her sink. She sang gently along with the German lyrics having long ago learned then because they reminded her of the Prussian. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, which caused her to quickly turn around, only to stare straight into mesmerizing ruby eyes. Mattie squeaked a bit and suddenly found herself sitting on top of her counter next the sink. Gilbert had his hands on the counter beside her and just smiled, staring into her violet orbs. "Hey Mattie, you want your birthday present?" She looked at him slightly confused, seeing as he didn't have a box or a card or anything of the sort. Suddenly he spoke again startling the Canadian once again. "Close your eyes Mattie; otherwise it won't be a surprise." He sounded oddly serious so Mattea did as she was told.

The next thing was something Mattea Williams did not expect. A soft pair of lips connected with hers sending a jolt of electricity up her spine. Just before Mattie fully realized what was happening the pair of lips withdrew and saw Gilbert's ruby red eyes. She withdrew just a bit and Gilbert smiled even brighter than Alfred, before speaking in a knowing tone, "Happy Birthday Mattie." Mattie smiled as Gilbert lifted her off the counter gently. Mattie smiled again, even if no one else in the whole world had remembered her birthday at least Gilbert always would.

THE END~


End file.
